


They are all in it

by davincescode



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davincescode/pseuds/davincescode





	They are all in it

A stream of cuss runs from the red haired Turks's lips as he's once again smacked across the back of his head. He swears, sometime his colleagues enjoy giving him pain-- Tseng with his glacier state that make Reno feels like he's back being a schoolboy again, if he ever was one; Elena?, the rookie seems to think her coffee is the answer to Reno's every morning hangover!. She can't let alone boil the water!! The Turks swallows the dubious murky content down anyway, along with his pride. He just hates that pouty-I'm-about-to-cry look.

And there's Rude, whose hand has just made that fateful contact with his perfect head.

"Ain't no need for hostility, yo!" The red haired glowered, rubbing the back of his head as he shoots the others a glare to rival his flaming hair.

"I'm just say'in that ya should stick to the deal." He winces at the look the others directed him, knowing perfectly what expression is there behind that glass. The resolute tone turns worthless conviction before firmness settle in again. "Tseng did. The rookie did. Ain't no escape, yo!" A drinking game and cards, a dare, so what if his quick hands has secure him the winning bite. It's legit!!

"Now. Be a nice Rudy and lemme finish this, yo." Markers in hand, it's waved in his partner's face.

So what if Reno has that deadly wish to draw a face on his friend's head as well. He has been planning too long for this.

Heck. He's even given it more care than he did his mission.

A glowered look he knows is on his friend's face, he smirks.…only to be cut short when Tseng said they need to leave now. Ruining his  _careful_  plan.

They are all in it to torture him-- they all are.

 


End file.
